Fang Vs Steel
by Vizel
Summary: What would happen if Meteor hit? Inuyasha meets FFVII, and an epic battle will change the world forever... Rated for Violence & Language. PLEASE REVIEW! Discontinued unless asked . Working on a new story called: The Third War of Azeroth.
1. New Power

**_DISCLAIMER:_** The following is a work of fiction. I do not in any way, own these characters. Please don't SUE me! Inuyasha Copyrighted by rightful owners, Final Fantasy copyrite Squaresoft and whoever else. Whatever.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** This is my FIRST attempt at a fanfic. Please be reasonable, I'm doing my best.

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

He just missed the squirrel when he landed. He immediately was back in the air, his long strides, matching the length of a football field.

"Damn! She'll be back any minute, and I'm not there waiting!" he complained. "What the HELL!"

* * *

Grandpa, I'm leaving now!" she yelled. "I don't know how long I'll be gone this time!"

"Alright Kagome," Her grandpa called back.

"OH! and DON'T let Souta into my room!"

"Oh, Kagome, do you have your First Aid Kit?" rang a voice from somewhere beyond view.

"Yes mom.." she said halfheartedly.

Then she jumped into the Bone Eater's Well, the magical well, located within the family shrine, that is her portal to the Feudal Era. The Feudal Era is a time in the past...where demons roamed the plains, and humans were kept in tiny villages doing all they could to survive against their environment, and the demons. The familiarity of the floating sensation and the sparkling light surrounded her as she descended into the Well.  
I hope Inuyasha is waiting for me, she thought. I don't want to have to wait...

When he arrived at the Bone Eater's Well, Inuyasha found a very irritated Kagome. "What the HELL!"

* * *

"And just where the hell have YOU been?" Kagome yelled, pink-faced at Inuyasha when he arrived. "I've been waiting here for twenty minutes you ungrateful _hanyou!_ You were supposed to be waiting for me HERE!"

"Well...I...was..." the _hanyou_ stammered. "Hey! is that Ramen? Give it here woman!"

As he lunged at her, she let out a sigh. _When will he learn?_ she thought to herself. "SIT BOY!"

"Wha..?" he exclaimed as the necklace that bound Inuyasha to Kagome's word glowed.

The ground resounded with a loud _THUMP_, which scared off the surrounding animals.

Inuyasha began flinching, his face in the ground.

"Let that be a lesson to you!" she yelled at him, slightly dumbfounded.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet.

"HEY! What the hell was _that_ for!" he yelled as he brushed dirt off of his red kimono. "All I wanted was the Ramen!"

"Inuyasha, when will you learn to be _gentle_ with women?" said a voice from behind them.

"Shut up Monk, I wasn't aware that touching Sango's ass was being _gentle_." he retorted as he pointed an accusing finger at Miroku.

"Ah, but I'm delicate to the touch, am I not my dear Sango?" he said as he reached to touch her buttocks.

"YIIIIIIEEEE!" she yelped at the touch, her face contorted to that of anger, that only a woman who has been violated can pull off.

Suddenly a smack, louder than the cry of a hundred wolves howling simultaneously rushed through the air.

"Ouch, that looked like it hurt," Shippo pointed out as he jumped off of Sango's shoulder to stand beside Kirrara. "Sango, I think you really hurt him" he said as he ran over to Kagome.

"Hey you guys," she said through muffled laughter, as Shippo sifted through her pack and pulled out Potato Chips.

"Hey Inuyasha, look what I have!" He taunted the _hanyou_. He opened the bag, and Inuyasha's ear twitched in their direction.

"Why you little runt!" he turned to pound Shippo on the head, but Miroku, who had recovered from a rather pleasant fantasy world, stopped him.

"No Inuyasha, stop...something's coming."

"Hmm...?" he asked as he stopped trying to get the chips from shippo. He turned around and perked his ears in the direction Miroku was hinting at. He then sniffed the air. "It doesn't smell like a Demon.."

"Well that's good news," Sango said, relaxing.

"No, It doesn't smell human either, it's not like anything i've smelt before...not even a _hanyou_.."

Kagome suddenly had a fearful look on her face. "W-wha-what are you insinuating Inuyasha?"

"I don't know, but it reeks of human AND demon blood," he said as he put a hand on Tesusaiga's hilt. "And it's headed towards the village.

"It's.." Miroku stammered, and started to shake his head violently. "Full of so much hatred, the very thought of it chills me to the bone, even from this distance." He quickly glanced at Sango. "But, if someone were to keep me warm, I'd protect them in return." He threw his arm over Sango's shoulders. "How does that sound?" he added with a sly wink.

Sango sighed. "You become more lecherous every day Miroku." she replied while moving out of Miroku's grasp. "Kirrara, keep Miroku warm. I'm sure you would do a far better job than me." she added with a smirk.

"Meow!" Kirrara gleefully added. Then, suddenly, in a whirl of flames, she grew to ten times her former size. "RAWR!" she pronounced when she was done.

Miroku, who had backed up a few paces as soon as Sango said it, had formed a nervous sweat drop on his brow. "Erm..on second thought, I think I'll be warm enough." he stepped back another couple steps.

"Oh no, I insist Miroku. Kirrara?" she mused. Kirrara instantaneously joined in the fun, circling around Miroku like a hawk on a dead raccoon.

"Stop playing around damnit!" It's headed towards Kaede's village, and we need to stop it NOW! So, if you're quite done let's get going." Inuyasha exploded with impatience, and quickly ran off.

"Let's go," Kagome agreed, and ran off after Inuyasha. Miroku ran quickly after her, Shippo hopped on Miroku's shoulders.

"You know, if you were more _gentle_..." the little _Kitsune_ teased.

"Will you humans hurry up already?" Inuyasha was perched in a tree not twenty feet away, bored. "Kagome does this _thing_ possess a jewel shard?" he asked without even looking at her. He yawns from apparent boredom, and shippo throws a rock at him as they pass by.

"Will _you_ hurry up _hanyou?"_ Shippo squeaked, and ran to Kagome for cover.

"I'm gonna thwap you good, you ingrate! Back away from Kagome if you're so tough, _Kitsune!"_ he yelled as he leapt down and smacked Shippo on the noggin.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled at him, with closed eyes. "You're the one in such a hurry. Oh, and no, _it_ doesn't have a jewel shard." she added without making sure he was all right.

* * *

"Lady Kaede!" a man yelled after the old priestess. "Where are you going?"

"Aye, young man, ye not worry yourself, tis nothing. I'm just out for a walk. Inuyasha and company shall return soon, if they return while I'm away will thou tell them I'm out for a stroll?"

"Uh, sure Lady Kaede." he said and bowed low as she passed by. But all the while he didn't notice the worry on the old lady's face.

_A dark presence approaches the village. I hope Kagome and Inuyasha will return in time to fend it off._ She sighed. _Well, well, here they are_, she said to herself as they emerged from the trees, with Inuyasha fuming. "Kagome!"

"Look it's Lady Kaede," Sango pointed out, and cast a warning glance at Miroku who was obviously deep in thought.

He looked at her briefly and said rather defensively, "What is it Sango? Surely you trust me?" He turned over to see Kirrara had turned back to her normal size, so as not to alert the villagers of her ability.

Miroku pulled Inuyasha back from the group, as the ladies talked about stuff. "Inuyasha, at its speed _it_ wont be here for a couple days. What's really going on here?" Miroku stared Inuyasha down, not showing how scared he was of him. He knew that Inuyasha could kill him on the spot.

"I want to be here when it arrives. That's all," he said slowly, obviously lying.

"Inuya--" Miroku started.

"Lay off Monk!" Inuyasha cut him off through gritted teeth. "It's just as I said, and nothing more, got it?" he jumped over to join the others, leaving Miroku shaking in his robes, deep in thought. _Hmm, maybe it's nothing. Maybe he's just nervous._

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken screamed after Sesshomaru and Rin, who had left him behind while he pulled a thorn out of his foot. "Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!"

Jaken, if you don't hurry up, Inuyasha might get to this New Power before us. If he does, and it has a jewel shard, He could use it on the Tessaiga and become stronger. Then I'd have to work to get it from him." he said to Jaken while still walking forward, not looking back. "Besides, I could use a real challenge, Naraku is hiding himself again, and I have to have some fun somehow."

The group approached a hill. At the top of the hill, Rin stopped, aghast. "Lord Sesshomaru what happened here?" she asked him, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. "Who would destroy a village like this?" She turned away from the rubble and moved so that Jaken could see.

"Oh my, Lord Sesshomaru do you think it's the New Power?" he asked once he saw the burning carnage.

"It would seem that the New Power doesn't like Humans _or_ Demons. The fact that it destroyed this place without so much as stopping makes the hunt all worth the while," he said, keeping his calm, expressionless composure.

"Come Rin." he said and jumped down the hill. He landed with such grace matched only by a _kirin_.

Rin followed him, and Jaken still stared at the burnt village, his mouth wide open. after some time, he noticed that Sesshomaru and Rin were walking around the rubble.

"Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled to them, knowing he wouldn't wait. He started down the hill, and tripped. He tumbled down the hill about a hundred feet, and landed face first in the dirt. Rin who had turned around to see where he was when he yelled, started to laugh, and Sesshomaru turned to see what the commotion was.

"How insignificant," he said, and walked on.

**END CHAPTER 1**

**_

* * *

_**

**_DISCLAIMER:_** The preceding is a work of fiction. I do not in any way, own these characters. Please don't SUE me! Inuyasha Copyrighted by rightful owners, Final Fantasy copyrite Squaresoft and whoever else. Whatever.

**_TRANSLATIONS:_**

**_KIRIN:_** a unicorn, basically  
**_HANYOU:_** a half-demon; such as Inuyasha, or Naraku  
**_KITSUNE:_** a fox demon; like Shippo

**AUTHORS NOTE:** "New Power" and "_it_" are the same thing. You should know that, but if you don't that clarifies it :) - This took me about 4 hours of thought, typing, and proofreading to complete. Another HOUR for Emailing it to myself from my laptop to my PC, then having to redo all of the formatting. The email wouldn't accept my formatting :(


	2. Awakening

**_DISCLAIMER:_** This following is a work of fiction. I do not in any way, own these characters. Please dont SUE me! Inuyasha Copyrighted by rightful owners, Final Fantasy copywrite Squaresoft, Square-Enix, and whoever else. Whatever.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Alright, Second Chapter. I'm already working on Chapter 3. It's going to be pretty long. This one is pretty short but it introduces the Final Fantasy peoples. Enjoy! **

* * *

**

CHAPTER 2

He awoke in a daze, and the first thing he saw was a woman looking down at him. His body was stiff, and his mouth was dry. He noticed he was in a house. He tried to move his right arm. Good.Left, ok. His left foot had no feeling, but he seemed to be in one piece.

"Oh, you're awake. You know, you were badly injured. You were out for three whole days!" she said as she tended to his wounds. "What you were doing out in the woods there, to get so badly injured is beyond me." she finished up her check. "You broke your ankle, but other than that you just have cuts and bruises. It's amazing how fast you heal young man."

He tried to sit up, but she stopped him. He gave her a threatening look.

"You mustn't stand till the doctor arrives, she instructed. "He should be along shortly."

The young man heaved a heavy, painful sigh. "Can I have something to drink? My tounge is as dry as a desert, Miss...?" he added, questionally.

Oh, please, call me Miss Higurashi. Souta, get our guest some water from the fridge." she yelled over her shoulder.

Souta scrambled and stumbled back a few feet. He was watching from the doorway, ever curious of the blonde man who's been sleeping in Kagome's room for the last three days. He cleared his throat, turned around, and said softer than normal - to add the effect of distance, "Yes mom!" and he opned the fridge and got out a bottle of water. "Is a bottle alright?" he asked her.

"Would bottled water be alright young man?"

The blonde-haired man looked at her suspisiously. "That would be fine Miss Higurashi," he said feeling well enough to do all but walk.

Suddenly he realised what must have knocked him out. The last thing he rememnbered is Meteor crashing to the earth in front of him. His friends. What happened to them, he wondered.

A very young boy, not yet a teenager emerged from the hall into the small bedroom, carrying a bottle of water, and casting mysterious glances in the blonde-haired man's direction.

"Water." he said softly to his mom. She motioned for him to give it to him, and he gave her a fearful look. He obviously didn't want to get near the blonde-haired man.

"It's ok," he said suddenly, sitting up in the bed. "I'm not going to hurt you, Souta." he explained to the scared little boy.

Not relieved, he handed the blonde-haired man the bottle of water and quickly steppped back, nodded to his mother and walked out of the room.

"Please excuse him...Young Man. He's a bit weary of strangers." Miss Higurashi explained.  
It's quite alright, and please, call me Cloud..."

* * *

He smiled when he opened his eyes and found nothing but a crater.  
_  
The bodies must have dissipated_, he thought.

He started to laugh, a sadistic, maniacal bellow. But, when he surveyed his surroundings, he realized that he was in a different place. He walked around and saw nothing but trees. He snarled and began to walk south, sheathing his masamune.

* * *

"Berret, what happened?" Tifa asked, when she woke him up. "Where's Cloud?"

"I'm not sure." he replied. "Last thing i saw was Sephiroth shooting Meteor down, and then darkness, until now. I just hope the kid is alright," Berret replied.

"Yeah, he could be in other dimension or something," Yuffie explained. "Maybe, if the spiritual force of Meteor was strong enough, it could have flung him through time and space to another dimension. I mean, since there's no crater..."

"Now, where the hell do you get that idea?" Red XIII asked. "You feeling alright? Did that Meteor knock all the sense out of you? Make you crazy?" Red looked at Yuffie skeptically.

"Well, it's possible...I suppose, think about it: Sephiroth brought Meteor down from the sky, so why wouldn't it be possible to be flung to another dimension?" she argued.

"Well, for one," Berret pitched in. "We can all altar the flow of Gravity. Logically, it would seem that he altered the flow of Gravity on Meteor to make it crash on the planet." he said matter-of-factly.

"I think Yuffie might be right. In a way. I've seen it happen many times before. People have been flung into the past, and the future. It can be done. Although, Cloud killed The Lost Number and freed me. I thought it was the only one who could do such a thing." Vincent explained, slowly, speaking for the first time. "I guess I could have been wrong. But the sheer fact that someone else holds that much spiritual power is overwhelming to say the least."

Yuffie stuck her tongue out at Berret, and turned to Vincent. "So then, how exactly do you suppose we get Cloud back to us? Sephiroth doesn't seem to be here either. Would it be probable that he got sent to...whenever too?"

"If he was close enough to the time rift, yes. If that is true though, He must not have known what he was doing, or he could have avoided it." Vincent Clarified.  
"So, you're saying that the kid could be either in the past or the future?" Berret asked, turning to Vincent.

"Precisely."

"That's a load of bullshit. The logical explaination is; THEY ARE BOTH DEAD!" Berret yelled. "That or they are alive, and they ran off in their heated battle, while we were knocked out."

"Berret cool your gun. With all the crazy stuff we've encountered over our time with Cloud, what makes you so sure that this can't happen? It seems to me that Sephiroth is capable of almost anything we can think of, and many things we can't." Tifa said calmingly. "Just cool it. Let's just look around to see if we can find any trace of those two. If not we have to assume that Vincent and Yuffie are right."

"Hmph" Berret grunted. "Whatever. That's all fabricated horse-shit anyways."

"Ok then, I bet you 400 Gil that we don't find them!" Yuffie said with a childish grin.

"Fine." Berret grunted. "I'll take that bet. I'll enjoy whipping your ass---HEY!" he shouted abruptly. "Give me back my Gil!"

"Fine." she said as she handed him his Gil. The others quikly checked to make sure their's was in place. "But this 400 Gil goes to me anyway.

"Let's just go," Tifa said and started walking away with Red XIII, leaving the others behind. "I'll give you both 100 Gil if you shut up.

Yuffie gleamed at the thought. and rushed over to Tifa. Berret laughed at her immaturity, and followed Vincent to catch up with the group.

Cait Sith Lay on the ground beind them, dead...

**END CHAPTER 2 **_**

* * *

**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_The preceding is a work of fiction. I do not in any way, own these characters. Please dont SUE me! Inuyasha Copyrighted by rightful owners, Final Fantasy copywrite Square, Square-Enix, and whoever else. Whatever.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **The third chapter won't be up for quite a while. I type these up on my laptop on appleworks, then email them to myself when I'm at school (On the Network). Since it's Spring Break, it's going to have to wait until school lets back in. The third one (As I stated above) will be Very, long. I'm already half way through it, and I'm already on my seventh page at Times New Roman 12pt.


	3. Avenged Comrades

**_Disclaimer:_** The following is a work of fiction. I do not in any way, own these characters. Please don't SUE me! Inuyasha Copyrighted by rightful owners, Final Fantasy copyright Squaresoft, Square-Enix, and whoever else. Whatever.  
--------------------  
**Author's Notes:** Heh, Writer's Block strikes again. I got through the very short second chapter and couldn't think of how to continue. Although, I've been reading a different FFVII/Inuyasha crossover and it's given me a few ideas. It also kind of made up my mind to alter the plot to encompass more than a battle of epic proportions. I hope you enjoy it. Now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
--------------------  
**Chapter 3  
**--------------------  
A sudden jolt shook the earth. The birds took to the skies, and the animals scurried, confused. Naraku braced himself against the wall of his castle. The door opened and Kagura stood there, as sturdy as usual, as though the moving earth below them had no effect on her.

"What did you want Naraku" she asked smiling at his struggling.

The rumble of the earth died down and Naraku stood up straight.

"Kagura do you know what that was?" he asked.

"No." came the short response.

"I see. Anyway, I sense Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru coming near, and with himare twoshards of the sacred jewel. Get it from him, and bring it back," he said to her and sat down.

No denying Naraku.  
--------------------  
**Quick Author's Note:** I'm severely butchering both the story lines of the Inuyasha Series, and the Final Fantasy VII game. I can't find my Inuyasha DVD's and I lost my Playstation Memory card, the one that had my FFVII data on it quite some time ago, and I never got any farther than the materia keeper, although I've been informed by my friends who have beaten the game. Also, some appearances from FF: Advent Children - although I haven't seen that yet. (I can't handle the subtitles; they give me a wicked headache) I have seen the trailers, and therefore my information might be a tad bit scarce on the subject. Anyway, please bear with my insolence, as I'm also very disappointed that I have to butcher them. Wow, so much for quick. Please leave your message after the tone...Wow...that's really weird! ATHF just came on as I was typing that and it said the exact same thing. shudders I'm spooked. Anyway Onward my Mind Slaves! Continue your Reading!  
--------------------  
She walked out of the building and hopped on her magical feather. She rose up and flew outside of the barrier that concealed Naraku's Castle.

How she hated Naraku. If only someone would kill him, she'd be free from him.

After a few minutes of flying on her enchanted feather, she saw Sesshomaru. She landed in front of him, who was as calm as ever.

"Kagura, why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked the sorceress.

"I'm here for your shards of the Shikon No Tama," she stated. "Hand it over peacefully and I won't have to kill you."

Sesshomaru's stared at her, "We do not possess shards of the Sacred Jewel. However, you couldn't inflict a single blow to me if you tried Kagura." he threatened, his face as solemn and expressionless as ever. "However since you're here, I might as well kill you know. You are beginning to annoy me.

Sesshomaru pulled out his Tokijin. "Now die," he said calmly.

He swung the Tokijin in her general direction and a blue wave appeared from the blade. Kagura dodged it rather easily, although she was rather taken aback by his sudden hostilities. She raised her fan, and shouted "DANCE OF BLADES" and a dozen blades of wind shot at Sesshomaru. He jumped up gracefully and easily dodged them with his great speed. He sped up behind Kagura, and swiped at her with his elongated poison claws.

"AAAAAARGGHHH" she yelled in pain. _His speed is remarkable. He moves so fast it seems as though he's teleporting._ she thought.

Just then a small tornado entered the area where the battle was taking place. The tornado disappeared and Koga was in its place.

"Kagura!" he yelled. "I knew I smelled Naraku's scent, you filthy wretch," he added.

"The wolf demon?" Jaken wondered. "What was his name..Toga?" Koga formed a sweat drop on his brow and ran over to Jaken.

"The name is Koga you insolent low-life." he threatened. He turned around to Sesshomaru. "And as for you, you are Inuyasha's brother are you not?"

Sesshomaru eyed him suspiciously. "Yes."

"I thought so. You don't lay another hand on Kagura!" he said accusingly, while pointing at Sesshomaru. "I'm going to be the one to kill her, not the likes of you!"

"Oh, how sweet, the leader of the wolf demon tribe come to save little ol' me?" Kagura mused. "I'm so grateful. Please, hide me from this beast." She moved away from Sesshomaru, and closer to Koga. Let me show you my GRATITUDE!" she yelled and raised her fan. "DANCE OF BLADES!" she yelled as a wave of blades formed and homed in on Koga.

"Same old, same old. That's the attack you used on my comrades." he said as he dodged through them and charged at him. "Well, it won't...work...on...ME!" he said and punched at her. she dodged it, but Koga had faked her. Smiling he reared up and kicked her in the head with his right leg, sending her crashing to the ground. The shards in his legs began to glow and he formed that tornado around him as he sped to the ground after her.

She lay there with a dumb look on her face. She cleared her expression and smiled. Koga was taken aback and hesitated for a split second.

That was all the time she needed.

She swung her fan and yelled "DANCE OF BLADES" when the wolf demon was only a few feet away from her. Koga got hit. Hard. The force of the attack sent him flying back a good 10 feet to the ground. He quickly regained composure and jumped out of his tiny crater to land on his feet.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru stood atop a rock watching the battle. _hmm, the wolf is fast, considering he has 2 shards of the Shikon Jewel embedded in both of his legs. Maybe he is fast enough to take Kagura down._ he thought, as he watched Koga slash at Kagura with his claws, who dodged and swung her fan again. _He's almost as fast as me..._ he thought to himself.

Koga dodged the wave from Kagura's fan. _Damn, this guy has Jewel Shards embedded in his legs. With them he's faster than me._ she thought and glanced at Sesshomaru. Their eyes met. _So, he sees it too, This wolf will die by his hand if not by mine. He poses a threat..._

Koga charged her again, but this time he had a plan. He quickly unsheathed his katana, and swiped at her. She dodged to the right(his right). BIG MISTAKE! He uppercut her quickly, sending her up in the air a ways. he quickly sheathed his katana and jumped up for the final blow. He reached her altitude and did a quick front flip - both legs outstretched - and caught her straight in the chest, sending her to the ground. He folded his knee and landed on her stomach, knee first.

"AHHH!" she gasped as all the air in her body left her. The last thing she saw was Koga raising his clawed right hand. His eyes glowed with hatred. And then, Nothing.

"He is very fast Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said, suddenly appearing behind Sesshomaru.

"Yes, in the back of his legs are two Sacred Jewel shards." he said bluntly, and began walking away from the scene. Naraku's little insects would be there soon, and he hated their scent.

"Er...uh..Wha-! Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken screamed after the slim retreating figure.

"Finally, Comrades, you have been avenged." Koga said as he bowed his head in prayer. "May you all rest in peace." He sped up, and went back to camp where the remainder of his tribe was staying. He couldn't wait to give them the good news. Kagura, was dead.  
--------------------  
Sephiroth came to a village. An elderly lady looked at him wearily as he passed by. He had never seen buildings like this before. They were so...primitive. He stopped next to the woman.

"What is this place?" he asked plainly, and authoritatively.

"This is the Village of Kyon." she answered.

"I see," he said and drew his Masamune.

"My, that's an awfully long sword you got there Young Ma-" she stopped when she saw the look on his face. Pure evil. Hatred. His green eyes glowed with pain. And bloodthirst.

"This will be a nice place to start," he said smirking.

"Wha-" the old lady stammered and took a few steps back. She turned and ran. As fast as she could. "DEMON! THERE IS A DEMON IN THE VILLAGE!"

_Look at them squirm_ he thought and smiled. _One last workout before you die. Three, Two, One._ He raised the Masamune to chest height with his left hand, and displayed it across his chest. With lightning Speed he slashed it back towards the left, and aHUGE wave came from his blade.

The villagers screamed when they saw the wave of energy coming from the sword. Then, all was rubble.

"Humph, weaklings," he said to himself as he was laughing at their pathetic attempt to survive.

He continued south, quickly making up the minute he wasted talking to the old lady.  
--------------------  
"Sango, can you come with me please?" he asked her suddenly from behind the crowd.

"Huh," she wondered, turning to Miroku. "What is it Miroku?

Miroku sighed. "Just come here," he said and pulled her away from the group by the hand.

Kagome giggled and whispered the Kaede, "Don't they make such a cute couple?" she asked her. "Sango obviously like Miroku and---"

"And Miroku is a flirting pervert!" Shippo chimed in.

This earned a laugh from Kaede. "Aye, that he is."

Miroku had brought Sango into the woods, a good two hundred yards from the rest of the group. They came to a clearing and Sango stopped.

"Miroku what's the matter?" she asked, confused.

"It's Inuyasha," he sighed. "This_thing_ wont be here for some time now, but he insisted on hurrying. Then when I confronted about it he got all defensive on me. I'm worried."

"You pulled me all the way to the middle of nowhere to tell me this?" she yelled.

"He has super hearing, remember?" he retorted rather defensively. "If I didn't bring you out this far he would have heard me and---" his voice trailed off.

"I see." she said. "Well, why do you think he's like that?"

"I'm not sure," he started slowly. "But I think Inuyasha might be afraid of this _thing._"

"FAT CHANCE MONK!" came a very agitated voice. "ISHOULD CLOBBER YOU FOR THAT!"

"Inuyasha! Calm down!" Kagome's voice rang. Seconds later Inuyasha appeared in the clearing glaring at Miroku. Seizing the opportunity, he jumped behind Sango, to hide.

"Protect me and I'll protect you," he whispered shakily in her ear. "Don't let him get me!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome yelled. "SIT BOY!"

"Oh no," Inuyasha said as the beads of the necklace he wore around his neck. He plummeted head first to the ground. His legs wavering in the air.

"Oh boy now he's really going to be angry," Sango said. Miroku ducked down so that his face was equal with her lower back. He looked down for a second and started to move his hand but stopped.

Just then a scream was heard. Kagome, Shippo, and Kaede walked into the clearing and stopped, Miroku stood up, earning a curious look from Sango, and Inuyasha got up out of his hole in the ground.

"Someone's in trouble," Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha where is it coming from?"

Inuyasha glared at Kagome for a second then stared off in the direction opposite of the one they had just come. "It's coming from that way, deeper in the forest," he said and ran off in the direction.

"Let's go," Kaede said and ran off after him. Kagome nodded and ran to catch up, Shippo in her arms. Sango turned to Miroku.

"What were you doing down there!" she inquired angrily.

"I was hiding!" he stammered. "I didn't do anything! Of course, if you wanted me to I'd be happy to help you." he added with a slight wink.

Sango smiled after he said this, which wiped his smile off of his face. She started laughing at his reaction.

"You'll never change Miroku," she said. "Come on." She flung her arm over his shoulder, laughing. Miroku blushed suddenly, the arm of the one he loved around his shoulder. Quickly redeeming himself he nodded to her and Kirrara mewed and transformed. They hopped on(Sango up front, Miroku behind her holding on to her shoulders) and went after the others.

When they arrived they saw a very saddening scene.A young lady, probably not even an adult, was whining, and covered in blood and dirt.

"...for days. Thank you for saving---" she cut off when she saw Miroku Sango and Kirrara walk onto the road.

"Whoa, I didn't know there was a road this deep in the forest." She said alarmingly and looked around. Finally her eyes landed on the woman laying in the road, and the halved snake demon laying on the ground just a couple feet from her.

"What happened here," Miroku asked.

"Well," Kagome started. "When we got here this demon was chasing this lady here. Inuyasha came in just in time to save her."

"I am eternally grateful," she said passionately and bowed her head.

Miroku rushed over to her, and grabbed her hand. "Yes, anything for a beautiful lady such as yourself!"

"Uh...thank you," she said, blushing slightly.

"Will you," Miroku started, raised her hand up towards his face, and looked her deep in the eyes. Sparkles began to form around them. "Bare my child?"

"Grrrrrr!" Sango growled. "Why you!"

Sango quickly grabbed her Hirakotsu, and smacked Miroku on top of his head with it. Shippo and Kagome winced. Inuyasha laughed.

"When..will..you..learn," Inuyasha managed, through bouts of laughter.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome complained. "Mind your manners! SIT!"

"Uh oh," Inuyasha said, stopping his laughter. Crash. Twitch, twitch. Inuyasha sat in his little hole in the ground granting laughter to the young saved traveler.

"That's a neat trick," the young girl said. "What spell is that?"

"Spell?" Kagome asked. "Well, those beads around Inuyasha's neck allow me to command him to 'Sit', like a dog." she finished with a giggle.

It's getting late, we should bring this young lady back to Kaede's hut," Sango said, looking up at the setting sun.

"Let's go!" shippo exclaimed and hopped into Kagome's arms.

"Yeah," she said, nodding, and the others agreed and walked towards the village.

"By the way," Miroku said. "What is your name?"  
--------------------  
"Mom, the doctor is here," Souta called out from the door.

"See Cloud," she turned to him, smiling. "I told you he'd be here soon."

"Yes," he simply said.

The doctor came and checked up on Cloud. He checked vital signs, and got his temperature just to be safe. Then he gaveCloud a physical.

"Miss Higurashi," he asked her. "You said he had a broken ankle?"

"Yes, that is what it looked like to me," she said slowly. "Why?"

"Well, you must have been mistaken," he explained. "I see nothing wrong with him. His ankle is fine." he finished and looked at her suspiciously.

"What," she said, dumbfounded. "Thank you doctor, that will be all." she said quietly. The doctor nodded, and left.

She got up and stared Cloud down. "What are you? Are you a demon?" she asked sternly.

Cloud laughed. "Oh, no. I'm from SOLDIER."

"What is SOLDIER," she asked. "Is that a company?

Cloud told her about the Mako, AVALANCHE, JENOVA, SOLDIER, ShinRa, Sephiroth and Meteor. How Mako is the planet's life energy, how ShinRa was sucking all the Mako for their own personal vendetta. How if the Mako is gone the planet - and everything on it will die. How JENOVA is a sinister being bent on destroying the planet. That AVALANCHE was a terrorist organization he was in and was determined to stop the ShinRa Corporation. How SOLDIER was a special task force to protect the higher-ups of the ShinRa Company, and how they had been infuses with Mako, making them stronger, faster, smarter, and better all around. They could heal faster and react quicker. the perfect fighting machine. How Sephiroth had called down Meteor to destroy the planet, and that's why he had gotten hurt.

When he had finished she was speechless. She then noticed his cuts were gone.

"Y-you're telling the truth," she exclaimed. "Your cuts! Th-they're gone!"

Cloud smiled. "I told you I was fine," he said calmly. "The Mako in me works wonders. What was this about demons? Are they like monsters?

"Well," she explained. "DidI tell you that this is a shrine?" she was obviously avoiding the question.

"We also have a magic well that transports between here and another world," Souta butted in.

"SOUTA!" his mother screamed. "THAT IS A SECRET!"

"Another world?" he asked to himself. He was deep in thought. What if the other world was his own world? He had to find out.

"Maybe, the other world is the one I'm talking about," he said quietly.

"No," she said. "The other world is actually this world in the past. They don't have electricity, or airplanes or anything like that."

"I see," he said softly.

"Hey, Mr. Cloud," Souta addressed him, beaming. He obviously felt safer since thedoctor had come by."Do you have a girlfriend? Or a wife?"

"Souta," his mother intervened. "That's personal, you shouldn't ask such matters!"

"No. It's alright," he said to her. He looked at the boy. "I had someone thatI loved very much. But..." he took a deep breath. "Sephiroth killed her. Right in front of me."

They gasped. "I'm sorry Cloud," Souta said.

"Meow!" Buyo yelled when he entered the room. Buyo spotted Cloud and ran up to him, purring excitedly.

"Well," he said laughing while petting the cat. "What a lovable fella he is."

"I'm Home!" came a voice from somewhere in the house. "Hello? Where is everyone?"

"We're in Kagome's room Grandpa!" Souta yelled.

"We have a guest," Miss Higurashi added.

"In Kagome's room?" he asked, rhetorically. "Oh my. I'll be right up."

He appeared a couple minutes later with a key chain.

"Hello, and welcome to the Higurashi Shrine. Keepers of the Shikon Jewel! Please take this souvenir to remember your trip!" he said in a sales pitch.

A nervous sweat drop formed on Souta's brow. "Grandpa, how many of those have you sold?"

He took a step back. "None..." he said pouting. He took a deep breath and smiled. "First one's free!" He handed him the Key chain, which had a ceramic Jewel on it.

Cloud took it. "Hey, Where is my sword?" he asked suspiciously, looking around.

"Oh, please forgive me," Miss Higurashi replied apologetically. "It's downstairs, excuse me." She disappeared from the room.

"So, young man. Why are you up here in this bed?" he asked Cloud.

"I'm sorry," he said getting up. "Miss Higurashi found me unconscious out in the woods, and brought me here to heal. She said I was out for three days. How could you not know?"

"I was away. I went on a cruise!" he said laughing. "Business." he added.

"Right grandpa."

Miss Higurashi returned with Cloud's sword, and bag.

"Here you go," she said, handing him his belongings. "That's a big sword you got there."

"Here, let me pay you for this," he said pulling out his wallet. "Does 200 Gil sound alright?"

"Gil?" He asked, puzzled. "What's a 'Gil'?

"Mom, Grandpa! I'm home!" said a female voice. "And I brought a friend from the Feudal Era!"

"Inuyasha's here?" Souta asked, and ran out of the room in a hurry.

"Let's go downstairs, you can meet my daughter." Miss Higurashi said.

"Oh, you have a daughter too. That would explain this room." he joked.

They walked downstairs and when they did, Cloud stopped, and dropped his stuff. His eyes were transfixed on the young girl in front of him, clad in a pink gown, with brown hair and a pink ribbon in her hair.

She stopped too, and stared.

"Uh, is something wrong?" Kagome asked, worried. "Who is this?"

"Cloud?" the young girl choked.

All eyes turned to Cloud. He was pale, and shuddering, as if he'd seen a ghost.

"A-A-Aeris..?" he managed. "I-is that y-you?" he stuttered, reaching for his sword. "No, he said sternly. Sephiroth killed you! IT CAN'T BE YOU!" he yelled, furious at the girl in front of him. "If you're her, PROVE IT!" Tears began forming in his eyes and he drew the buster Sword.

"Cloud.." she said, and started crying. "We traveled with Berret the gunner, Tifa the fighter, Red the XIII, Yuffie the ninja, Vincent the sniper, and Cait Sith the fortune teller." she said and began to sob.

"Oh my god," cloud dropped his sword and ran over to her, hugging her tightly. " You're back, I can't believe you're really back!" he began to cry. "Where are the others?" he said, letting go of her, and holding her at arms length.

"I," she said slowly. "I was hoping you knew..."

**END CHAPTER 3**

**Authors Note:** Well, bet you didn't expect THAT! HAHA! Cliff Hanger! Next Chapter, _Joining_, will explain how she happens to be alive. Also, the rewards of Tifa and friend's search for Cloud. Man this Chapter was really long. Writer's Block kept hitting me every page or so, and it took me nearly a week to finish! I fixed that though. I've drawn an outline for the next chapter HAH! -stabs writers block with the Masamune then shoves it in his closet- And to clear things up: Miroku doesn't need to hide from Inuyasha. It was a perverted plan to get to Sango's Behind. This takes place before the Band of Seven episodes, and almost directly after he learned the wind scar.(WARNING BIG SPOILER)Inuyasha and Sesshomaru haven't owned Naraku yet

**NEXT CHAPTER:** _Joining_. Aeris Explains how she is alive. The Inuyasha gang meets Cloud. Tifa, Vincent, Berret, Red, and Yuffie go to bury Cait Sith and discover a shocking Secret.


End file.
